northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 15: Finders Keepers! Brutal x Combat
is the fifteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis While Maxwell was giving a punishment on to Anaira, the Elemental and Gem Quest Masters were searching their whereabouts to rescue Anaira immediately. Plot Maxwell sent Anaira to an abandoned warehouse and there, she started to confront her regarding to the connection between the Elemental Quest Masters and the Gem Quest Masters. On the other hand, Noi can't believe that Maxwell kidnapped her daughter. The Game Quest Masters decided to find out where did Maxwell sent Anaira despite that they didn't have a clue about their exact location. After they had a pep talk with Noi, the other Elemental Quest Masters had a brief talk with the Gem Quest Masters regarding to their plan to find Anaira and Maxwell and they headed on afterwards. Meanwhile, the other Syndicate Quest Masters and Mezzuchiro had a plan to interfere the plan of the Game Quest Masters. As they headed on, other syndicate members continue their operation to spread the 110.9% Bug throughout the city. Anaira denied that she has a connection between her Elemental Quest Masters and the Gem Quest Masters. This makes her suffer more pains from Maxwell, who brutally tortured her. On the other hand, Mezzuchiro and other Syndicate Quest Masters interfered the Game Quest Masters by facing them in a battle. While the Game Quest Masters struggling to face their opponents, the student council members from Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy didn't noticed that they were having an interaction with the duplicate versions of Kaori, Shion, Chikaru and Mashiro during their respective student council meetings. Meanwhile, as she was in concerned for her daughter's situation as well as the situation of other Game Quest Masters, Noi decided for herself that she will help the Game Quest Masters in order to find Anaira and to confront Maxwell as well. As they defeated the Syndicate Quest Masters and Mezzuchiro, as well as the syndicate members, the Elemental and Gem Quest Masters headed on to find Anaira. But Noi came in and she told them that she decided to help to find her daughter. Maxwell was vexed when Anaira continues to deny the allegations that she has a connection between the Elemental Quest Masters and Gem Quest Masters. Because of this, she continues to hurt Anaira, making Anaira again to suffer more pains. And when she attempted to kill her, other Game Quest Masters and Gem Quest Masters came in to rescue her. Noi, on the other hand, also came in and began to confront Maxwell for hurting her daughter. As they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms, they faced Maxwell in a battle, and immediately defeated her. After the battle, Noi told Anaira that she must rushed her to the hospital immediately because of the severe pains Anaira suffered a while ago. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): * (voice): * (voice): * (voice): (PRISM) * (voice): * (voice): Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Sapphire Quest Master: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes